De cocina y calcetines
by Ciann
Summary: De niño siempre le dijeron que de conseguirse una esposa, esta mínimo tenía que cocinar, pero también saber zurcir. HoroxRen - RenxHoro


Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai.

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen – RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Hmm, para serles sincera, no sé si existió/existe/existirá semejante costumbre china a la que se refiere el chino, pero para la conveniencia de esta divagación diremos que sí.

* * *

De cocina y calcetines

De niño, recordaba, las mujeres mayores de su tribu solían decir que un hombre no era un hombre si no contraía nupcias. A ese acontecimiento le restaba puntos el no ser capaz de diferenciar una mala mujer, de una buena. A la que, si dado el caso, resultaba no ser buena... Al menos tenía que tener dos requisitos básicos: saber cocinar y zurcir.

La cocina no le parecía tan importante, considerando que sabía preparar lo elemental para sobrellevar una vida de soledad sin problemas de hambruna, pero tenía que reconocer que era un total inútil si se trataba de lo otro.

-Ay, hermano, hermano-suspiraba Pilika, con aguja e hilo en mano-¿Qué será de ti cuando no esté? ¿Quién zurcirá tus mugrosos calcetines?

-Pero Pili, tú siempre estarás ahí para zurcirlos, ¿verdad?

La niña suspiraría, resignada.

Horo-Horo estaba seguro que si su hermana no fuese su hermana, por lo tanto no fuese ilegal y moralmente incorrecto, se hubiese casado con ella para así asegurarse una dependencia domestica de por vida.

A medida que creció, claro, reconsideró dicha opción al encontrarla desagradable.

Haciéndose a la idea original, se dijo a si mismo que se conseguiría una buena, muy muy buena, excelente esposa.

O al menos una que sólo supiese zurcir…

Tal vez, primero que nada, debería conseguirse una novia.

...

Fue dicho día, en el que se sitúa nuestra historia, que el shaman de hielo recordó de golpe esas viejas enseñanzas en cuanto vio… Lo que vio.

Él buscaba a Pilika, pues hacia un par de horas habían tenido un combate que, aunque habían ganado como era costumbre, había destrozado totalmente su ropa.

No esperaba encontrarse, por ningún motivo, con… Con... Con... Con _eso_.

Allí estaba Ren Tao, con un semblante muy serio y tranquilo, arreglando una de sus camisas, seguramente dañada de la pelea anterior, con aguja en mano.

-¿Ren?-preguntó el norteño, con un hilo de voz, tratando de recordar si no se había caído de la cama esa mañana y, por lo tanto, no se había dado ningún golpe que pudiese afectar su percepción de la realidad como la conocía.

Está demás decir que el chino ni lo miró siquiera, por el contrario, siguió concentrado en lo suyo como si fuese algo muy normal de mirar. Horo se acercó otro poquito, esperando que la cercanía convirtiera aquel momento en una simple confusión. Hasta tosió un tanto, como para llamar su atención.

Pero no. Ren seguía allí, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos… _Cosiendo_.

-¿Ren?-volvió a intentar-¿Qué? ...Umm, ¿qué es lo que haces?

-¿No es obvio?-respondió el mandarín a su pregunta con otra pregunta.

Hubo silencio. Horo no se molestó con esa contestación, por el contrario, volvió a asegurarse de que estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo, se sentó a un lado del chino y le observó cuidadosamente, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Tú…?-se detuvo, como si no encontrara las palabras correctas para continuar-¿Tú sabes…? Eh… ¿Tú sabes...? Erm... ¿Tú sabes coser?

-Por supuesto que sí-contestó el shaman dueño de una dinastía, con calma, su mirada dorada clavada en su trabajo.

-¿Por…? ¿Por qué?

Ren suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-Para que lo sepas, en mi país, es sabido que ningún hombre es un verdadero hombre, ni puede apreciarse de tal, si no domina un arte tan simple como el de la costura.

-¿Lo dices en serio, de verdad?

Ren lo ignoró, dando otra puntada.

-Es casi imposible manejar un arma adecuadamente si no eres capaz de utilizar con gracia un utensilio tan pequeño, pero útil, como lo es una aguja.

El mandarín miró de reojo a ainu, quién a su vez lo seguía mirando como si no se lo creyese.

-Aunque con lo tonto que eres, es obvio que no sepas de esta clase de cosas.

El aludido ni siquiera se molestó con el comentario, sus ojos seguían con fascinación el movimiento de la mano del chino perderse fácilmente entre la ropa.

-¿Qué más sabes hacer?-preguntó el shaman de hielo, sin despegar la vista de la aguja, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-De todo-suspiró Ren-coser, bordar, crochet, zurcir, tejer... Hasta sé algo de macramé.

"Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos" pensó Horo-Horo para sus adentros, sintiéndose emocionado y sonrojándose de pronto.

Así estuvieron un rato, Ren concentrado en lo suyo, sin rechistar ni reclamar el hecho de tener al norteño prácticamente babeando junto a él, con las pupilas oscuras pendientes por completo de su persona. Tuvo el Tao que sonreír con superioridad ante ese último pensamiento.

-Ren-el mandarín miró entonces a Horokeu y este, a su vez, lo miró a él… Luego los dos miraron la ropa que, hacia rato, el controlador del hielo traía consigo-Es que no encuentro a Pilika por ninguna parte y ya que estás aquí… ¿Tú podrías…?

No alcanzó a terminar porque el chino, refunfuñando un poco, le quitó la prenda de las manos.

-Lo hago sólo porque sé lo inútil que eres y porque no voy a dejar que ningún miembro de mi equipo pelee desnudo.

Horo cabeceó afirmativamente y así transcurrió el resto de la tarde, con el shaman chino cosiendo y el norteño como espectador, mirándolo embobado. Hubiesen seguido así, de no ser por una inocente pregunta que interrumpió el silencio del momento.

-Oye Ren, de casualidad… ¿De casualidad sabes cocinar?

-Claro-contestó el aludido, triunfante y volviendo a sentirse superior-Todos los hombres de mi dinastía saben preparar los más exquisitos manjares chinos.

Horokeu se dio cuenta, entonces, de que estaba enamorado.

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, calcetines cochinos & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
